Serenity's Birthday Surprise
by Maru-sha
Summary: Why are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to attack Serenity on her birthday ? is something up ? or is the master of pranks about to be pranked ?


"I could sleep for a week...all that hard training is rough" Serenity thought as she laid down on her bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas. "I keep forgetting tomorrow is my birthday, I'll bet everyone forgot...again" she said to no one in particular.

Serenity rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling. "What the ?" she thought. Inu-yasha was somehow holding onto the ceiling flat on his back, starring down at Serenity. "Hey" was all he said before letting go of the ceiling.

As he fell he revealed the Tetsusaiga he was holding behind his back. Serenity jumped out of the way before Inu-yasha pounced on her. "What are you doing in my room ?" Serenity asked furiously. "I just came to spar with you once more" said Inu-yasha smugly. "But im tired !" cried Serenity.

Inu-yasha ignored her and swung at her. "With only one week until the big tournament you have to train ! So let's go, fight fair, okay !" Inu-yasha shouted as he kept swinging Tetsusaiga at Serenity, who kept dodging. "Fair ! Next to what ?" Serenity growled. "Too slow !" Inu-yasha said as he punched Serenity in the face, sending her flying into the hallway, right into the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Miroku was in the shower and Serenity flew into the shower curtain, tearing it down. "Serenity !" gasped Miroku. Serenity's face turned a lovely shade of red. "Uhh...it's not what you think" Serenity squeaked.

"Serenity...if you felt so strongly about me, you just needed to tell me. Not barge in when im nude in the shower" Miroku stated. Serenity growled. "Not that I mind, this way is better !" Miroku exclaimed as he hugged Serenity. "GET THE HECK OF ME YOU NASTY PERVERT !" Serenity screamed as she punched Miroku up through the roof with nothing but a towel barely covering his lower body.

Inu-yasha stepped over to Serenity, grinning. "Actually, I know for a fact you're birthday is tomorrow, but I heard of a little tradition called a 'Birthday Spanking'. So I thought I'd test it on you !" Inu-yasha shouted. Serenity's face went pale. "Oh no ! No no no !" screamed Serenity. Inu-yasha lunged at her, but Serenity jumped up and out of the bathroom. Inu-yasha followed after her.

In Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru was reading a book of horrific poems. Then Serenity kicked down the door and jumped onto him, shivering. "Umm, Serenity ? Remember that talk we had about personal space ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Help me Fluffy-sama ! Inu-yasha's trying to spank me !" cried Serenity.

"For what ?" he asked. "For my birthday, he's trying to give me a birthday spanking !" Serenity shouted. Serenity the noticed a faint grin spread across Sesshomaru's face. This was new for her...too new...

"A birthday spanking, huh ? Kinda like this !" Sesshomaru asked as he flipped Serenity over his knee in one motion. "EEEEK ! LET GO !" Serenity squealed as she broke away from the embarrassing position and fled from Sesshomaru's room.

After setting a little 'trap' in the kitchen, Serenity ran down the many halls of the house, trying to find escape from her fate. "Now I WANT them to forget about my birthday !" Serenity cried as she ran. "Gottcha !" Inu-yasha said as he grabbed Serenity by the ear. "Owie ! Let go Inu-yasha !" Serenity pleaded. "Not a chance, I can finally give you what you deserve !" said Inu-yasha as he sat on the floor and pulled Serenity over his lap.

"Fox-fire !" Serenity commanded. "YEOW !" Inu-yasha screeched as he jumped up, clutching his burning foot. Serenity ran away yet again. "I'll be safer if a run outside" Serenity thought as she jumped out of the house through an open window.

(In Tokyo city)

Serenity stood on top of a building, watching the Ramen Festival. "Man, I'd love to eat some of that right about now" Serenity said. She jumped down from the building and stole a bowl of the delicious food and sat on a streetlight, eating her noodles.

"HEY ! You gotta pay for that !" shouted a storekeeper. "Here !" Serenity said as she tossed the person 100 yen. "Want your change ?" asked the storekeeper. "Nah, keep it as a token of appreciation from the Inutaisho family !" Serenity shouted cheerfully as she jumped onto another building. Inu-yasha was on the same building unfortunately...

"Great timing !" he said, grinning. Serenity grabbed the noodles out of her bowl and punched Inu-yasha in the face with the fistful of noodles. "Attack of the Steaming Ramen !" shouted Serenity. Inu-yasha fell to the ground below with ramen noodles tangled in his hair. "That takes care of that !" Serenity said as she finished eating.

"Don't get cocky !" Inu-yasha yelled as he came up from the side of the building. Serenity held up the bowl and threw the water of the ramen at Inu-yasha. "Attack of the Boiling Ramen Soup !" she screamed. "EYAHHHAAAAA !" Inu-yasha screamed. Serenity jumped onto another building and ran.

"This is fun ! I love running away from Inu-yasha !" Serenity cheered as she ran. "That means you'll love being caught !" Sesshomaru said as he landed in front of Serenity. "Fluffy-sama ! You're siding with Inu-yasha ?" serenity wailed. "Yes, I think its time you embraced this silly little tradition" Sesshomaru said.

Serenity growled. "No way, it's painful !" she shouted. "But when it's over you can have your _real _birthday present" Sesshomaru said softly. Serenity blinked. "What should I do ? If I get spanked, I'll be in pain and won't be able to enjoy whatever my present is ! But what if he's just bluffing and there is no present ?" Serenity thought.

"So ? Have you decided ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Im not gonna be involved in that ! I have honor !" Serenity yelled as she ran off. "Here we go again..." Sesshomaru sighed before running after her again.

"Spin Kick !" Inu-yasha shouted as he ran up behind Serenity and kicked her in the back of her head. Serenity went flying into the air, spinning like the gears in a clock. "I hope nothing happens to my car" a person said as he left a parking lot.

(SMASH !)

Serenity crashed on the person's car and bounced back into the air, putting a large dent into the roof of it and shattering its windows. "Oops ! Sorry about that !" Serenity shouted before she was out of sight. "Crap ! I don't think my insurance covers damage done by demons !" the person shouted.

"Where is she ! She couldn't have gone far, I didn't kick her that hard !" Inu-yasha said. Sesshomaru looked around and saw Serenity on another building far away. "There !" he said as he took off. Serenity jumped down from the building, a faint bluish glow surrounding her as she fell into the crowd.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru looked through the crowds for Serenity. "You looking for girl with dog-ears ?" asked a little kid. "Yeah, you seen her ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She go that-'a-way !" the little girl said as she pointed down an alley. "Thanks kid" Inu-yasha as he and Sesshomaru ran into the alley. "Hehe, they fell for it" the little girl said. In a puff of smoke, the little girl changed into Serenity. "Thank goodness for knowing the Transformation move" Serenity giggled.

Serenity then felt someone spin her around from behind. "Where do you think you're going !" Inu-yasha shouted. Serenity backed away, but backed into Sesshomaru. "No more running" Sesshomaru said. Serenity tried to run but Inu-yasha grabbed her by the tail.

"We're going home now !" shouted Inu-yasha as he slung Serenity over his shoulder. "Put me down ! This humiliating !" yelled Serenity as she kicked and pounded her fists on Inu-yasha's back. Ignoring the slight pain, Inu-yasha walked home with Serenity over his shoulder and Sesshomaru following.

(Back at the Inu-house)

Inu-yasha kicked the front door open and set Serenity down. "This is no fair Inu-yasha ! I don't want a spanking on my own birthday ! That's just sick !" Serenity snarled. Sesshomaru covered Serenity's eyes with his hands. "Come on, follow us" said Sesshomaru as he and Inu-yasha began leading Serenity down into the basement.

"Thanks for at least doing this where no one will see..." Serenity said softly. "No problem, we wouldn't wanna hurt our little sister, that would be wrong" said Inu-yasha sarcastically. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Sesshomaru moved his hands from Serenity's eyes. "It's too dark, I can't see anything" Serenity said. Inu-yasha smirked and cut the lights on.

"SURPRISE ! Happy Birthday Serenity !" shouted everyone. Serenity nearly had a heart-attack. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru laughed. Vespa, Miroku (dressed in clothes), Shippo, and Koga were laughing at Serenity's surprised expression. "Everyone ? Here ? Is this a joke ?" asked Serenity. "No silly, it's a party, your birthday party !" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yeah, what'd you think was down here ?" asked Miroku. "I made the cake !" Vespa said as she held up a cake that seemed to be walking off the plate. Koga smiled and hugged Serenity tightly. "You're another year older, another year closer to us getting married" he said. Serenity blushed.

"I went through all that. All that running ! All that attacking ! And they weren't even gonna spank me !" she thought. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get the drinks !" Inu-yasha said as he ran upstairs to the kitchen. "The kitchen ! Wait Inu-yasha !" called Serenity. Too late...

(SPLAT !)

When Inu-yasha had opened the refrigerator, a coconut custard pie extended out and splatted him in the face. "Oh no..." Serenity whispered. "SERENITY !" yelled Inu-yasha.

The End...or is it ?

Maru-sha: yep, it's my birthday ! I just wanted to remember this day by posting this story ! Read and Review !


End file.
